Thoughtful Gift
by btamamura
Summary: It's Albert's birthday, and he's received many wonderful gifts and wishes from everyone...except D'Artagnan. What does D'Artagnan have planned?


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Albert the Fifth Musketeer or the characters._

**Notes:**_** I wanted to write another friendship fic showing the bond between Albert and D'Artagnan, and then this one hit me in my dreams.**_

_**Characters other than the Musketeers are from the series. Sir Reginald Western was the bootsmith from the episodes **__The King's New Shoes__**,**__ The Identikit Portrait __**and **__Mauricette Crouton__**. Papier is the coach builder from episodes **__The Gold Coach __**and**__ The Identikit Portrait__**. Sir Little John was in the episodes **__The King's Complex __**and **__The Identikit Portrait__**. Finally, Andre le Notre is from **__Her Majesty's Garden__**, and there's a hint that he and Albert are old friends, so I decided to make them childhood friends.**_

The sun was rising over the city of Paris, and the time cryer was following his duty as usual, calling out "It's 6 o'clock! Paris, awake!", followed by a loud splashing sound resulting from somebody living in a house nearby throwing a bucket of water over the unfortunate cryer.

That was what one of the Musketeers was waiting for. He quietly slipped out of bed, not wanting to disturb his slumbering comrades. After all, he had a surprise in store for the final member of their squad, and he wasn't about to have it spoiled, not after all of the planning he'd done.

He carried his boots in his hand, not wanting the clumping of them on the hard wooden floor to alert his friends into his leaving.

As the sun rose higher into the sky, a blond young man opened his eyes slowly, let out a yawn and stretched. He sat up in bed and stretched just a little more before slipping out of the comfort and setting his bare feet on the wooden floor. It was a little cold, but he never let it bother him unless it was freezing.

He was in a very good mood that day. Why? Because it was the day the Fifth Musketeer, Albert de Parmagnan, celebrated his birthday. He looked out the window and inhaled the fresh morning air. "It's such a lovely day today. I almost wish it was a day off, but I know that I must still follow through with my duties. Now, let's see, which invention will I work on today..." He continued pondering over which planned invention he'd work on as he changed from his nightwear into his uniform.

D'Artagnan continued making his way through the city, not wanting to be seen by anybody who'd be able to relay back to the birthday boy what he was up to. He finally stopped by a shop, and noticed the shopkeeper was present. He entered the store, looking around a couple more times.

"Ah, good morning, Sir. I believe you are here for that?"

D'Artagnan nodded. "Yes, today's the day."

"Excellent. I have it all ready for you." The shopkeeper reached under the counter and brought out a decorated box. "I'm certain this gift will be appreciated."

"I hope so at least..." He paid the other man all expenses required, accepted the box, and then hurried out of the store and back to the mansion of Monsieur de Treville.

Albert was cooking up a special batch of spaghetti bolognese -not to be used as ammunition, just to be eaten for breakfast- when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. "Oh, good morning, gentlemen."

"Good morning, Albert. Happy birthday!" Porthos replied.

"We all put in to get you this as a gift," Athos explained as they handed him a wrapped parcel.

"Oh, thank you, but you didn't have to." He accepted the parcel and found he was holding a book. "This is..."

"We noticed everytime we went out, you'd look at that book with a little doubt. It seemed you always wanted to buy it, but in the end, you'd never tried it," Aramis explained in his favourite manner...rhyming.

"Thank you very much, gentlemen, I don't know what to say!"

"Thank you is enough, Albert," Porthos replied.

"Won't you join me for some breakfast? I'm brewing up some spaghetti bolognese this morning." He chuckled as he saw them lick their lips in delight, knowing that yes, he would have some company. "By the way, where is D'Artagnan?"

"I don't know, he was gone when we got up."

"That's funny...I would've thought after yesterday he'd still be exhausted." Albert thought back to the difficult mission that they'd had to accomplish, and the day before was the worst of it. There was always an attack by the Cardinal's Guards, and Milady almost got away with the rare item the King wanted. It took a lot of effort, but they managed to succeed. It was after returning home, D'Artagnan was out like a light before he'd even dismounted his horse.

"Oh well, it just means he's missing out on spaghetti," Athos shrugged.

D'Artagnan was on his way back from the shop, but then it happened. A coach going by too quickly almost ran him down, if he hadn't jumped out of the way in time he would've been in a lot of trouble. But, as he jumped, he wound up letting go of the box. "No! Albert's gift!" He watched as it fell down an open manhole. "Oh no...I'd better try to find it as quick as possible..."

Breakfast was over, and Albert had the workshop to himself. "It's strange I haven't seen D'Artagnan all morning. If he'd known I was serving spaghetti for breakfast, he would've been the first in here."

"Ah, I knew I'd find you in here, Albert," Captain de Treville stated as he entered the workshop.

"Oh! Hello, Sir."

"Happy birthday, Albert." He brought out a package from behind his back. "I think you could use this."

"Thank you, Sir." He accepted the parcel, set it on the table and unwrapped it. He found a new toolkit inside. "This is just what I need! Thank you!"

"It's quite alright. So, where are the others?"

"The Three Musketeers are upstairs at the moment, and as for D'Artagnan...I'm not sure. The others mentioned that he was gone before they woke up."

"Hmm, that's rather strange."

He found it at last! "There! Oh, but I'm going to need a different box, I can't give it to him like this..." He made his way back to the opening and climbed out.

A duck flew through the window. It was carrying a note. Albert was a little surprised, he'd never received a note by duck before. What was more surprising was the duck just stopped right in front of him and calmly handed it to the Musketeer.

He smiled and set out a dish of seeds for the duck to eat, as thanks for its hard work. He then unrolled the letter and started to read it. "_Albert, my old friend, you didn't think I would forget, did you? Happy birthday, and many happy returns. Your friend, Andre le Notre._ Of course I knew he wouldn't forget! When we were children, we'd do something special to celebrate both of our birthdays." He saw the duck had finished its food. "Thank you for bringing this to me." He gave it a pat along its back, before picking it up and carrying it back to the window. "Off you go now! I'll visit Andre a little later."

The duck nodded, let out a quack, flapped its wings, and flew back towards the Louvre.

"There. I think this box is even better than the other one," D'Artagnan murmured as he placed his gift into the new, clean box. "Okay, I'd better get back as soon as I can. I'm sure everyone's worried by now."

The day had passed peacefully. Albert had also received birthday wishes from Sir Little John and Papier, and a new pair of boots from Sir Reginald Western. But, he still hadn't seen D'Artagnan all day. Normally, he wouldn't be so worried, he knew D'Artagnan could hold his own. But, because he'd been missing since before everyone woke, he couldn't help but be a little worried.

"Albert!"

He turned to the doorway, and looking tired and haggard was "D'Artagnan!" He hurried to his side. "What happened, my friend? Please, sit down, you look exhausted!"

He accepted the offer and sat on one of the stools.

"Where have you been? You've been absent all day!"

"I know, but I have a good reason." He handed him the box. "Happy birthday, Albert."

He accepted the box. _So, D'Artagnan's been gone all day because of me...?_

"I'd had this ordered a couple of weeks ago, but one thing after another happened and well, that's why I'm so late."

He opened the box, and inside was a gold medal. But, it wasn't like a medal the other Musketeers often received from the King following a successful mission. He found there was an inscription on it. _To a very dear friend, only you deserve this medal._

D'Artagnan jumped as he saw something he'd never thought he'd see. "Albert...? Are you alright...?"

The miniature Musketeer nodded and sniffed slightly. "I've never received such a thoughtful gift in my life. Thank you so very much, D'Artagnan," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

"I know you hate medals, but you deserve at least this one."

"And I'll forever treasure it, my dear friend. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Albert, I'm glad you like it."

Watching from upstairs were the Three Musketeers. "We should've known he was out getting Albert's gift. I'd seen him go into that shop a couple of weeks ago, though he thought nobody noticed," Aramis commented quietly.

"It's a nice gift, isn't it? Albert finally has a medal of his own," Porthos added.

"One he can feel proud to have," Athos concluded.


End file.
